Random Drabbles of Yummy Blackcest
by Siriusly Hilarious
Summary: 5 75-word drabbles prompted by random words chosen by a word generator. Contains faint Blackcest. Don't read if you don't like it, and don't forget to read and review!
1. Drabbles 1 to 5

**Okay, so I've done this before with other fandoms and decided it'd be funny to do with my favorite couple. So here it is, the first 5 75-word drabbles prompted by random words chosen by a word generator. I'm not sure if I'll continue, let me know what you think about the concept and if you like it, I'll continue. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the silliness and peacocks. **

* * *

**This is dedicated to Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange (my Turnip and Mistress), without whom I wouldn't know anything about Blackcest. Darling, you're the best. **

* * *

**A/N: Contains faint Blackcest. Don't read if you don't like it, and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

**Wiggle**

"Sweet Salazar, you're filthy!"

Her big brown eyes are dancing merrily as she spins in a circle, the cake batter smeared all over her. She's got that silly grin on her face as she holds her hand up to me and wiggles her batter-covered fingers at me.

"Clean my fingers for me?" she says sweetly and I feel my heart flutter. Moving to lean on the counter next to her, I grin.

"Oh of course."

* * *

**Feast**

We're lying in bed, curled around each other as the clock ticks softly. She's fast asleep, worn out by the feast she had earlier, all of her favorite treats ready to be eaten off my body. It's never a dull moment in our bedroom, there's always something to be eaten off a writhing body. She's still got a smear of chocolate sauce above her lip and I can't help but lick it off. So delicious.

* * *

**Childbirth**

"I'm scared."

I push the hair back from her face and smile at her, my eyes warm and soft as I shake my head.

"There's no need to be scared, darling. You're strong, this won't be hard for you."

She shakes her head and clutches at my hand as another contraction hits, her face paling as she struggles to breathe through the pain. I rub her back and watch her fight the battle of childbirth.

* * *

**Weaving**

Oh hell, we've had too much Firewhiskey. She's swerving and weaving as we stumble toward the Manor, barely able to stand as our laughter echoes through the estate.

"Bella, look at that peacock!" she says with a laugh, pointing at a hedge. I can't help the shriek of laughter that bubbles up and next thing I know, we're both on the ground and rolling around as we laugh helplessly. Forget everything else, this is heaven.

* * *

**Spinach**

"I won't eat it."

She's as stubborn as a petulant child and is seriously sitting there with her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. The spinach is sitting there on the plate just waiting to be eaten.

"Bella, it's just spinach. See, it's good," I say, getting a forkful of it and eating it. I spit it out in a second and she's grinning. Well played Bella, well played, it's freaking nasty.

* * *

**Yay or nay? Should I continue? **


	2. Drabbles 6 to 10

**So . . . this set of drabbles is themed. I was thinking about how funny it would be if the sisters went to get tattoos, so this is sort of what the drabbles show. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the tattoo artist. So please, don't sue me. You'll be disappointed. **

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated (as always) to the wonderfully amazing Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange, my Turnip and best friend. Without you Mistress, I'd know nothing of the mysteriously perfect Bella. I love you, darling.**

* * *

**Lapse**

"Oh come on, no one's ever gonna know about it!"

"No way Bella, there's no way I'm doing it."

"No one's gonna know, no one's ever gonna even see it. It'll be just you and me."

"No."

"You can just chalk it up to a momentary lapse of judgment. I'll do it if you do it."

"Promise?"

"Of course, pet. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Just get the damn tattoo."

"No way."

* * *

**Yelping**

She's yelping like a wounded animal and all I can do is laugh. It was her idea to begin with and I even went first, so why does she sound like she's being tortured? The inked guy is laughing as he marks her and I'm cracking up harder and harder as she wiggles and yelps again.

"Oh for Salazar's sake!" I mutter and she shoots me a death glare.

"Shut up Narcissa."

"Make me, Bellatrix."

* * *

**Humiliation**

It's just a little tattoo and not even that big, but holy hell did it hurt! Cissy's tattoo covers her shoulder and is a beautiful quote about love and loyalty; mine is a dolphin, only about the size of a Galleon. I think I learned the most important life lesson in this. Never let your little sister choose your tattoo. You'll face humiliation and scorn for the rest of your service to the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Pest**

"Please Bella?"

"I don't wanna."

"Please Bella, pretty please?"

"Don't give me those big puppy eyes, Cissy. I told you I'm not doing it."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No! Damn it Cissy, stop being such a pest!"

"Oh come on Bella, just show me your tattoo! I promise, I won't tell anyone and I promise I won't laugh!"

"Fine. There, happy?"

"Oh my god!"

"Shut up, you said you wouldn't laugh at me!"

* * *

**Destroyer**

She's quiet today and I hate it. There's been hardly a word from her all day, nothing but silence. It's creepy, all unnatural and out of the ordinary. I'm sitting on the sofa and she's got her head in my lap as she stretches out, but she's still not speaking to me. I didn't mean to laugh, it just happened. Bellatrix Black, destroyer of lives and futures, has a dolphin tattoo and it's my fault.

* * *

**Reviews are like my crack, okay? And I'm jonesing for a fix, so click the box and send me a review, yeah? Thanks!**


	3. Drabbles 11 to 15

**Random drabble update! 75 words per drabble, based off a random word that the random word generator decided to give me! I hope you like this chapter, this one is sort of themed but not really. Let me know what you think, 'kay? Thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, I've just taken the characters and used them for my own nefarious purposes. Don't read if you don't like Blackcest.**

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to the perfectly wonderful Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange, my muse and inspiration. I love you, Mistress. **

* * *

**Rough**

Grabbing her hair, I throw her against the wall and press my body against her, my lips moving over her neck as I grip her hands above her head.

"Is that how you like it, Pet? You like it rough, don't you? Just a filthy little slut for me," I murmur in her ear and she responds perfectly, melting into me and whimpering softly.

"Yes Mistress, please . . ."

Oh god, she's perfection.

* * *

**Incessant**

The incessant screaming is driving me mad and I don't think I can take anymore. They're up there going at it like rabbits but there's nothing I can do or say since I'm just the house elf. I'm expected to look the other way; I'm expected to act like there's nothing wrong with what they're doing. Granted, I usually don't care about how they act but honestly, I'm tired and just want a damn sock.

* * *

**Raspberry**

"Happy birthday, love!"

I grin and open my eyes, rolling over in bed to look at her as she smiles with that mischievous glint in her eyes. Stretching a little, I sigh contently.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I reply and her smile widens, her hands coming from behind her back. I lift my eyebrow as I see the bottle she's holding. "Raspberry sauce? You shouldn't have."

"There's nothing I'd rather eat off of your body, darling."

* * *

**Raccoon**

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm /so/ sorry."

I wave my hand at her shake my head, my eyes focused on the mirror.

"Don't worry about it, Cissy. It was an accident, I shouldn't have jumped out at you in the dark," I say, a smile twisting my lips at her guilty shuffle.

"But I /am/ sorry, I've made you look like a raccoon and I hate myself for it!"

"You /do/ have a nice right-hook."

* * *

**Thong**

"Do you like it, Cissy?"

I look over my shoulder and smile, wiggling my hips a little as I nod, licking my lips.

"It's perfect, Bella. I have to say, I never thought I'd wear a thong but it's sexy," I say and watch as her eyes trail over my body and linger on my bum.

"Well you know, I don't think you'll have to wear it much longer, Pet," she says and I grin.

* * *

**So then, ready to leave a review? Please and thank you! Plus, I'll give you a cookie if you give a review . . .**


End file.
